Why They're Called Handmaidens
by Katrina Marie Lupin
Summary: A quick lesson at the Potters' wedding doesn't end exactly as it was planned... Parallel to Marauderettes' canon and Bewitched story.


"Oopsies…"

They both turned to the stunned Sirius, feeling quite the same way, though their faces were flushed with lustful passion as well as creeping embarrassment. As if very annoyed at the interruption, Kathy raised her sleeves to their appropriate position, the white cotton adorning her shoulders once more and she buttoned up what was necessary to hide her bra from Sirius' undeserving eyes. She looked up and touched Remus gently on the cheek and before bending over to pick up her shoes from the floor of the wardrobe without even glancing in Sirius' direction. She stepped lightly as if on air and slipped out of the room and was gone, flying away in a dignified air as Remus was left to contend with his friend.

However, Remus, too decided not to answer him right away. With a reserved silence, he buttoned up his own shirt and was glancing around when the door opened once more.

"Hey, you forgot this." Kathy stepped into the room and held out a black bow tie to Remus who blushed at her. A moment later, they were both laughing as Remus took his tie and put it on, but she took it from his fingers and tied it for him, patting it with a smile.

"There you go, handsome," she said. "I'll see you later, sweetheart." They kissed for a moment, but separated begrudgingly. Kathy made her way once more out of the room, her black leggings hugging her legs and bum beautifully and Remus couldn't help but admire her as she left.

Remus sighed. "Ain't she somethin', Padfoot?" Remus asked dreamily.

"I'll say," Sirius replied, an eyebrow raised. "She even has you speaking improper English. Come on, Moony, what's gotten into you?"

Remus grinned. "I know you didn't just say I had improper English and then proceed to coin an American phrase."

Sirius considered it for a moment and realized he had. "Damn."

Remus chuckled. "She's somethin', man, and she's somethin' great."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky it wasn't Adonijah comin' in here. He would've murdered you both."

Remus immediately sobered. "Yeah, that would definitely not have been good."

"Yeah, so you owe me. And come on, Moony, a wardrobe?" The look Sirius gave him was not one of disgust, but of disappointment.

"Oi, where else would you suggest? Prongs' limo?" Sirius grinned. "Oh, Sirius!"

Sirius laughed. "What? I'll have you know that is a very nice limo. I've broken it in myself."

"Sirius! You're joking, right?"

"Oh, come on, Moony, think about it - would I do something like that?" The amount of time Remus spent actually pondering this made Sirius reconsider the question.

"Alright, so maybe I would do something like that. Maybe that's why I didn't get the opportunity," Sirius added thoughtfully.

Remus chuckled at his friend's antics. "Well, thank you for catching me before I got too much lower – if it HAD been Adonijah that would have caught us I am almost absolutely positive he'd treat it like I was committing statutory rape or something."

"Yeah…" They both mused on this in silence and Sirius twirled something in his fingers. After the second spin, it caught Remus' attention.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Sirius looked down at his hand and smirked. "Oh, just a token from Morrie," he replied, holding up a white lace garter.

Remus gaped at it for a moment, and then shook his head. "And you say I'm bad."

"Well, we are both party animals. And in the most literal sense." A characteristic wink.

"Yeah…I mean, how many can say that the love of their life lost her virginity to a pirate?"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Who told you?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, confused. "She did. Kathy," he added.

This time Sirius was confused, but he immediately recovered. "Oh…really?"

"Yeah… Are you saying Morrie lost her virginity to a pirate?"

Sirius grinned. "Gotcha!" he said, punching Remus lightly in the shoulder and hurrying out of the room. Remus gazed after him for a moment then shook it off. Sirius Black was one weird guy. Anything he said was to be taken with a grain of salt.


End file.
